gurdjiefffandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Идиоты:doubting
Бруно Мартин "Realized Idiot" "Он, который понял себя, отчаивается в себе. Он, который отчаивается в себе, начинает путь к самореализации, начинает видеть, кто он такой", перефразируя Филона Александрийского. Гурджиев сказал об этом Идиоте "Мне нравится этот Идиот. Он сомневается, что он Идиот, а потом он вдит. Рина Хэндс пишет, что она всегда была очень озадачена этим Идиотом. "В течение месяцев я никогда не слышала никаких упоминаний, кроме того, что он «дерьмо из дерьма.» Но потом было два вида: один антипатичный - он только хотел бы казаться умным, и второй симпатичный - он сомневается искренне. Об этом: «Мне нравится этот Идиот - с ним я буду пить всю ночь.» Гурджиев часто использует термины "антипатичный" и «симпатичный». 'Антипатичный' это неприятный, без сострадания. В случае с Антипатичным Сомневающимся Идиотом, Гурджиев презирает его ум, потому что он использует его для избегания последствий его само-реализации. Сомневающегося Идиота иногда сравнивают с Круглым Идиотом, потому что они оба движутся по кругу, уклоняясь от ответственности и твердой земли под ногами. Но Сомневающийся Идиот также имеет определенную силу бытия. Он не похож на Просветленного Идиота, который не может сомневаться. Он сомневается, и поэтому может поставить под вопрос достижение и поэтому может создать место для роста. Сомневающийся человек слишком много размышляет о себе и мире. Все это под сомнением, вера, знание и Работа. Он бросает свои сомнения, как мокрое одеяло, охватывающее все. Если он может использовать эту тенденцию как напоминающий фактор, он может найти в себе мужество, чтобы идти вперед. ... Положительный аспект: этот Идиот сомневается честно. Он даже сомневается, что он Идиот. И так как он во всем сомневается, он не отождествлен и, следовательно, способен видеть себя беспристрастно. Он имеет цель действительно понять, в чем состоит путь к совершенству. Если он способен превратить его стремление во всем сомневаться в способности различать "в чем сомневаться и когда" (например, как очень утонченный нос собаки), то он может превратить этот недостаток в преимущество. Это распознавание происходит из мужества и силы доверять себе. Отрицательный аспект: он сомневается, но его сомнение от страха или ума, и поэтому он отождествляется с ним, возможно, парадоксально, видя в нем силу. Он умен и переоценивает себя. Он застрял в своем цикле сомнений и становится циничным. Rina Hands - Diary of Madame Egout Pour Sweet Page 60 Another strange happening was the reaction of one of the weekend party, an Air Force casualty who had been brought in, in his wheelchair. He chose to be Doubting Idiot and indeed this seemed, to me at any rate, to be a very good choice, as he spent most of his time voicing loud suspicions that the work might very well turn out to be nothing but what he termed "a con. " Despite this, he always stayed and joined in everything he could and had been particularly anxious to encounter Mr. Gurdjieff. His wheelchair had been brought into the dining room and he had been placed at the end of the table, just inside the door, but Mr. Gurdjieff said this would not do. ‘Tomorrow, bring his chair beside me. " As we were all leaving and Mr. Gurdjieff passed the wheelchair, we were astonished to see him seize Mr. Gurdjieff’s hand and kiss it. He said to me on the way back to the hotel, "I don’t know what happened. He suddenly turned into my father and I’ve always regretted I never made it up with him before he died, but now I feel that all is well. " Страница 60 Другим странный случаем была одна из уикенд вечеринок, когда привели человека, пострадавшего в несчастном случае, в инвалидной коляске. Он выбрал быть Сомневающимся Идиотом и, действительно, это казалось мне во всяком случае очень хорошим выбором, т.к. он провел большую часть времени, подозрительно громко говоря о том, что работа могла стать ничем иным как «надувательством». Несмотря на это, он всегда оставался и присоединялся везде, где мог, и отчасти беспокоился столкнуться с Гурджиевым. Его коляску привезли в столовую и поместили в конце стола, прямо рядом с дверью, но Гурджиев сказал больше так не делать. «Завтра пусть он сядет рядом со мной». Когда мы все уходили, а Гурджиев проходил мимо коляски, мы были поражены, увидев, как он схватил руку Гурджиева и поцеловал ее. Он сказал мне по дороге в отель: «Я не знаю, что произошло. Он вдруг стал моим отцом, и я всегда сожалел, что никогда этого не делал этого до его смерти, но сейчас я чувствую, что все хорошо». Page 76 The meal was long and we reached Doubting Idiot. "I like this idiot. He doubt he idiot and then he see. " It was always very puzzling about this idiot. For months I never heard anything mentioned except that he was "shit of shit, " but then there were two kinds: one antipathique—he only wishes to appear clever, and one sympathique—he doubts sincerely. About this one, "I like this idiot—with him I will drink all night. " Страница 76 Обед был длинным, и мы дошли до Сомневающегося Идиота. «Мне нравится этот идиот. Он сомневается, идиот ли он, и потом он видит». Этот идиот всегда сбивал с толку. Несколько месяцев я ничего не слышал о нем, кроме того, что он был «дерьмом из дерьма», но затем оказалось, их два типа: один антипатичный – он желает быть всегда только умным, и второй – симпатичный – он сомневается искренне. О таком: «Мне нравится этот идиот – с ним я бы пил всю ночь». Категория:идиоты